


"Yes, he'd make a very fine soldier."

by Brendan_Rendering



Series: "Who Do You Think You Are?" [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Gen, Ghosts, LARPing, Modern Era, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brendan_Rendering/pseuds/Brendan_Rendering
Summary: Part of a series set in an alternate reality where all of the Ghosts are of the modern era, they all died on the grounds during re-enactment shows but because their deaths were traumatic and they died in character – they believe they belong to the time period they were acting out.This is the Captain's story, an actor who played the part of a World War 2 Captain at the weekend, he's put a lot of effort into his portrayal of the soldier – but he wears his medals backwards.He's starting to think all of this attention to detail is too much to deal with, maybe it's not good for his health to play the part of a soldier - a dangerous occupation - perhaps it will be the death of him.Thomas' story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605707Currently working on Robin's story.
Series: "Who Do You Think You Are?" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796788
Kudos: 4





	"Yes, he'd make a very fine soldier."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction and I don't claim ownership of the characters. Ghosts was created, written by and stars Mathew Baynton, Simon Farnaby, Martha Howe-Douglas, Jim Howick, Laurence Rickard & Ben Willbond.
> 
> Copyright of the above & the BBC.
> 
> Characters and themes used within are done with the highest respect of the creators and used under the fair use exception to the British copyright law. Fair dealing is governed by Sections 29 and 30 of the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988.
> 
> https://www.bl.uk/business-and-ip-centre/articles/fair-use-copyright-explained#

“Your medals...aren't they on backwards?”

The Captain glanced down at his chest, studying the medals he wore there, vaguely aware of their meaning, the 1939 – 1945 star closest to his left shoulder, the France and Germany star next, then the defense medal and finally the war medal closest to the centre of his chest.

“It doesn't matter if they are, they look good, authentic, that's all the punters will notice, now lets get out there and give these people a show.”

\----------------------  
To be continued.


End file.
